Teary Showers
by LoveLoveLovix
Summary: Roxy sets off on a mission... until an overheard conversation knocks her flat.


**Teary Showers  
>A Roxy-Centric Winx Club One Shot<strong>

Sixteen year old Roxanne Marie Klaus- Roxy, if you knew the pink haired girl well- walked quietly and purposefully through the dark Love and Pet shop. She watched her feet with a concentration that was unrivaled. She was determined not to make a sound... to catch the Winx Club by total and utter surprise. Her pink hair was tied into a stealthy ponytail, she was clothed all in black. And damn it, she was ready to complete her mission- the ultimate prank.

Her delicate feet twisted around the few obstacles she could see... several times she stumbled on something, but managed to regain her balance without making too much noise. Once, she set her shoe down in something squishy and wet-feeling. "Crap!" she hissed quietly- hoping it wasn't.

She stepped on the first of the stairs that led up to the Winx's apartment. It groaned slowly, and she removed her weight. "Oh no," she breathed. Creaky stairs would ruin everything. And she had to walk up those stairs or else she couldn't... oh. Wait a moment.

She jumped in the air, did a couple somersaults as her magic butterflies swirled around the area. Roxy felt her shadowy gear fade away into nothing, as green and pink sparkles wrapped around her. Her body moved to the beat of the hearts of every animal in the universe as wings burst from her body, not without pain, but with a joy that overwhelmed her nerves momentarily. When she landed softly on the carpeted floor right below the staircase, she grinned. Okay, so she was about a hundred times more noticeable than she had been a moment ago. But at least nobody could hear her coming up the stairs.

Her large wings fluttered softly as she raced upwards. She got to the top of the stairs, landed with a barely audible "thump," and placed her ear to the door that led to the living quarters, hoping to hear snoring.

She heard nothing. Maybe fairies didn't snore. Okay. She could deal with that. She began to take her ear away.

"What are we going to do about her?" Roxy heard. She quickly replaced her ear.

"Well, we rescued her. Isn't that all we had to do?"

A snort came, Roxy couldn't place the voice. "Well, now we have to save the Earth. And Dragon knows, apparently we need HER to help do it. Cause she's getting all those crazy dreams. Jeez, hasn't Faragonda just considered that she's a schizo?"

"I swear, it's like when Bloom came in, all 'oooh, I'm so special."

"At least Bloom had some semblance of magic... and she dressed better, too." That sounded like Stella- both in voice and in words.

"We should just show the dog bitch how we feel, maybe she'll get a clue and leave us alone." Layla? No, maybe Musa though.

Roxy couldn't take any more. She knew they were talking about her- she _thought_ they were Musa and Stella. She took her ear off the door and flew back downstairs, a few tears threatening to roll off her face before... _You know what? I don't have to take this. Magic or not, I am a strong girl. Hell. I'm a strong WOMAN. And no matter how powerful they are, Believix or not, my personality outshines their black holes by a thousand._

She sneaked back out the door, still in her Magic Roxy form, and ran into Bloom. "Oh, hi," she said dully.

Bloom looked into the younger girl's face. "Roxy!" she exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong," she said bitterly... then reconsidered. "Or maybe you don't... they said they didn't like you, either."

"What?" The redheaded fairy looked shocked.

Roxy's tears spilled over. "It's Stella and Musa! At least, I thought it was, I only heard them. They called me a bitch behind my back, and said you were all 'ooh, special,' or something like that. Whatever. I can't say I don't care, but they're jerks. Neither of us deserves them, especially not you. Which they seemed to cover with their comments about my style." Roxy rolled her eyes. "Not that I ever expected Stella to get punk."

Bloom was calmer than Roxy would have guessed. "Roxy, its not true."

"Of course it is! I heard it with my own ears!" she said angrily. "What? Do you not believe me? Am I too young to know what I'm talking about?"

Bloom smiled slightly. "Of course I believe that you heard that. Have you checked the calendar lately?"

"No?"

"Its April Fools Day. They tried the same trick on me in my freshman year at Alfea."

Roxy paused. "Oh. Yeah I knew about April Fools Day, I guess I forgot. Really?"

Bloom hugged Roxy. "Its okay, really. They love you. Though Stella will never get punk. Roxy, honey, you're already one of our bunch. They don't know what they did without you."

She paused, tilted her head. "Now me, on the other hand, I'm not sure. You're stealing my spotlight. Stop it, or you WILL taste the fury of the Dragon's Flame."

Roxy nodded before turning away. She wasn't sure if the last part was a joke or not.


End file.
